


Французский для начинающих

by appleness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romantic Comedy, Songfic, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: Чанёль внезапно понял: «Ayant risqué une fois-on peut rester heureux toute la vie». Однажды рискнув — можно остаться счастливым на всю жизнь. А Сехун всегда знал: «C`est l`amour que vous faut». Любовь — это всё, что вам надо.





	Французский для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

> pабота написана на фест #ChanyeolNextDoor для Аджума, файтинг!
> 
> я не француз, увы.
> 
> без музыки не обошлось (ябл как всегда):  
> Amir — J'ai Cherche  
> Twenty One Pilots — The Judge  
> Imagine Dragons – Shots (Broiler Remix)  
> Tal — Le Temps Qu’il Faut  
> K-Maro — Old Good Days  
> Sugarhill Gang — Rapper's Delight  
> Akdong Musician (AKMU) — Be With You  
> Mylene Farmer — Desenchantee  
> K-Maro — Crazy  
> Lara Fabian — Demain N'existe Pas  
> Grégory Lemarchal — SOS D'Un Terrien E  
> BLACKPINK — Stay
> 
> конечно же, это ваше право — слушать эти саунды или нет, но ябл рекомендует. 
> 
> прекрасная обложка от prosto_demon: https://vk.com/photo-87259841_456239076

_Amir — J'ai Cherche_

  
  
Чанёль снова посмотрел на экран смартфона, чтобы сверить адрес, вбитый в строку поиска, с адресом на табличке аккуратного заборчика. Всё верно: он на месте. Во рту разом пересохло, а ладони и лоб стали неприятно влажными. Этот день однозначно войдёт в список самых волнительных.  
  
Уже стоя на крыльце милого коттеджика в два этажа, он одёрнул кардиган, поправил воротник рубашки, которую доставал только по праздникам, разгладил брюки, собравшиеся складочками на ногах, и критично осмотрел туфли. Кажется, в последний раз он надевал их на свой выпускной. Чанёль фыркнул, вспоминая, как накачался тогда впервые так сильно, что после этого решил завязать со спиртным раз и навсегда. К сожалению. Потому что в данный момент не отказался бы от рюмахи чего-нибудь крепкого. Резко выдохнув, он занёс кулак над дверью. Однако стучать не спешил. На губах вырисовалась усмешка. Рука опустилась, и сам парень весь поник. Пальцы зарылись в каштановых кудряшках, чтобы несильно сжать и оттянуть.  
  
С самого начала идея заявиться сюда казалась Чанёлю абсурдной. Сейчас он убедился в этом окончательно. «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Пак Чанёль и я ваш внук», — глупо, нелепо, так наивно. Он перестал верить в сказки, ещё когда был маленьким мальчиком, и что его, двадцатитрёхлетнего лба, заставило обратить внимание на объявление в газете: «Ищу внука. Примерно 1993-94 г.р. В приоритете фамилия Пак» — непонятно. Но Чанёль здесь, и с потенциальной бабулей его разделяла единственная преграда в виде двери, перед которой он, откровенно говоря, пасовал. Желание развернуться и сбежать навязчиво било в виски, и Пак решил пойти на поводу у собственных сомнений. Но не успел носок его туфля коснуться каменной дорожки, ведущей от крыльца прямиком к калитке, как мягкий шуршащий голос позвал:  
  
— Молодой человек?  
  
Он обернулся, и сердце его замерло. Перед ним стояла низенькая старушка с кухонной салфеткой в руках. Тонкокостная, со светлой кожей, седыми, будто припорошенными снегом, волосами, собранными в пучок, и в своём нежно-розовом платье она казалась настоящей волшебницей, сошедшей со страниц детских книжек. Где истории обязательно с добрым и счастливым концом. Чанёль вздрогнул, словно вынырнул из сна, и принялся кланяться, да с таким энтузиазмом, что едва не разбил лоб о собственные колени.  
  
— Здр… равствуйте, — наконец, выдавил он и расплылся в улыбке, с какой обычно глядел на солнце: щурил один глаз, отчего вокруг собрались морщинки. Губы сомкнулись, но уголок с левой стороны упрямо полз вверх, пока чуть выше, на щеке, не появилась очаровательная, едва выраженная ямочка. — Я Чанёль. Я звонил вам вчера.  
  
— О, — старушка хлопнула сухенькими ладошками, так и продолжив держать их у подбородка. — Я сразу узнала ваш голос. — Редкие, светлые брови укоризненно сдвинулись к переносице. — Я ждала вас к пяти, Чанёль. Неужели вы не знали, что опаздывать на целый час — моветон? Кофе я заварю заново, но что делать с остывшими булочками? — Парень виновато опустил макушку и принялся мять отведённые за спину ладони. Лицо горело, стремительно покрываясь красными пятнами: отчитали как школьника. — Что же мы стоим на пороге! Пройдёмте в дом.  
  
Чанёль быстро преодолел ступеньки, скинул обувь после того, как за ним захлопнулась дверь, и теперь следовал за хозяйкой. Все его мысли крутились вокруг одного: как сделать так, чтобы ему поверили. Потому и хмурился, беззвучно шевелил губами, вспоминая подготовленный накануне монолог, и призывал к своей уверенности. Честно, и рассказывать-то было нечего. То, что вчера интересовало старушку по телефону, он не помнил, а то, что помнил, едва ли бы помогло вспомнить что-нибудь ей. Но она всё равно настояла на встрече и вот, минуя узкий коридорчик, они оказались в просторной гостиной. Где в одном из мягких кресел, перекинув ногу за ногу, расположился ещё один молодой человек. Пак, напрягшись всем телом, кротко кивнул в знак приветствия. Чего-чего, а конкуренции он никак не ожидал. Тем временем старушка взмахом руки пригласила Чанёля устроиться на диване, а сама, пообещав вернуться через пару минут, подхватила поднос с фарфоровым чайничком и скрылась в дверном проёме. Чанёль не медлил и секунды: вскочил с места и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ним и, если ему не изменяла память, О Сехуном, чтобы схватить за грудки и тряхнуть как следует.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь? — прорычал сквозь сжатые зубы Пак.  
  
Несмотря на тон собеседника, Сехун высоко держал подбородок, с вызовом смотрел прямо в глаза, а губы его изогнулись в ухмылке.  
  
— А ты? Заинтересован в женщинах постарше? Член клуба любителей кому за семьдесят?! — тихо хохотнул он и, раздражённо цокнув, покачал головой. — Кто бы мог подумать… Хотя… Chacun est entraîné par sa passion. (Каждого влечёт своя страсть).  
  
— Грёбаный мудак! — Чанёль замахнулся, но съездить по наглой морде не успел: в комнатку вернулась хозяйка.  
  
— Мальчики, что случилось? — она растерянным взглядом бегала от одного к другому. — Ох, боже мой… — Руки, держащие поднос с чайничком, затряслись, и Чанёль, отпустив воротник Сехуна, заспешил помочь. Аккуратно забрал посуду и поставил на миниатюрный журнальный столик около блюда с выпечкой. Ни с того ни с сего начал оправдываться:  
  
— Поправил молодому человеку пиджак. Сшит не по фигуре.  
  
Пак выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и развёл руками. После опустился на диван, старательно игнорируя не только недоумённое выражение на лице старушки, но и недовольство О, устремившего на него всё своё внимание. Его щёки и шея снова покрылись пятнами, ладони зудели. Он, подслеповато щурясь, осмотрелся, будто бы на самом деле испытывал неподдельный интерес до обоев в цветочек и натюрмортов с фруктами и кувшинчиками. Хотелось, плюнув на всё, смотаться отсюда скорее. Неловкую тишину первой нарушила хозяйка, как только села в точно такое же кресло, в каком сидел Сехун.  
  
— Меня зовут Со Юнмэй. С восемнадцати лет я жила во Франции и ни разу за это время не возвращалась в Корею.  
  
— Но вы здесь, — с заискивающей улыбкой подметил О.  
  
— Я здесь, — кивнув, согласилась она. — У меня самой, к сожалению, детей нет. Зато у моей родной сестры, Юнми, родилась девочка. Она появилась на свет в 1967 году, к этому времени я прожила во Франции около трёх лет. Родители, когда я ушла из дома, не хотели знать дочь-предательницу. И лишь Юнми являлась той ниточкой, благодаря которой я была связана с семьёй. Мы писали друг другу письма в течение двух лет. Нечасто, о чём сейчас я бесконечно сожалею. Как раз в последнем она и объявила мне, что я стала тётей. Без подробностей. Даже имени моей племянницы не назвала, — старушка печально вздохнула, но спустя мгновение вернула ту серьёзность, с которой говорила прежде. — Наша переписка прервалась, и сколько бы я не отправляла писем на адрес моей семьи, никто больше не отзывался. Возможно, об этом прознал отец, а может, сестра сама потеряла всякое желание иметь со мной дело.  
  
— Но почему вы решили вернуться именно сейчас? — Чанёль, до этого притихший мышкой, захлопал ресницами.  
  
— Мой дорогой супруг скончался пару месяцев назад. И, — Юнмэй, внезапно замолчав, проморгалась, сжатым в дрожащих пальцах платком промокнула уголки глаз и продолжила: — мне очень тяжело находиться в нашем доме одной. В первое время меня поддерживали друзья семьи, но это совсем не то. Все эти люди чужие мне. Когда я приехала в Корею, первым делом отправилась в район, где жила когда-то с родителями. На что я надеялась — не знаю. Повидаться с сестрой. Узнать, как провели свои последние годы жизни родители. Потрепать за щёчки внуков, — старушка с меланхоличной улыбкой потупила взор. — Понять, что я не одна. Признаю, слишком эгоистично с моей стороны, но этого было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы хотеть иметь желание жить дальше.  
  
— И что же стало с вашей семьёй? — Пак, с трудом сдерживающий любопытство, схватился рукой за подлокотник дивана и подался вперёд. Глаза его сделались шире и излучали неподдельный интерес, на что Сехун, украдкой посматривающий на него, едва заметно усмехнулся.  
  
— Вместо нашего дома я обнаружила магазинчик. Хозяйка на вопросы отвечать отказалась — некогда ей. Зато женщина, живущая по соседству, во многом мне помогла. Не люблю я болтливых людей, однако, стоит признать, иногда это бывает полезным. Юнми тяжело болела и покинула этот мир, не дожив до пятидесяти. Дочка её вышла замуж и вскоре родила мальчика. Они часто навещали Юнми и даже жили с ней какое-то время, чтобы помочь по хозяйству, потому эта женщина и знает их немного. После смерти матери моя племянница продала дом и уехала. Куда — неизвестно, но соседка говорит, что чисто случайно услышала разговор хозяйки магазина, выкупившей дом, о том, что ни бедной девочки, ни её мужа нет в живых. Автомобильная авария, в которой спастись удалось только малышу. На тот момент ему было примерно три-четыре года. Это всё, что мне удалось узнать. Ни имён, ни конкретных адресов и какой-либо дополнительной информации. Я знаю одно — у меня есть внук, и я хочу его найти. — Юнмэй встала, чтобы подлить кофе Сехуну, а затем пройти к окну. Она заговорила, так и стоя спиной к гостям. — Это как искать иголку в стоге сена, но, как говорят французы, mieux vaut tard que jamais (лучше поздно, чем никогда).  
  
— И вы дали объявление в газете? — поинтересовался Сехун не без доли скептицизма.  
  
— Это было последним шагом, — ответила старушка. — Можно сказать, будучи на грани отчаяния, я вспомнила, как в какой-то дораме одна женщина таким образом искала своего внука. Я и баннеры заказала.  
  
— О, вы тоже смотрели «Рождение красавицы»? — встрепенулся Чанёль, едва не подавившись кофе.  
  
— Конечно! Хоть я и жила во Франции, дорамы посматривала частенько. Видимо, это у корейцев в крови, — хохотнула Юнмэй. — Помимо этого, я два раза обращалась в детективные агентства, и два раза мне отказывали. Одни заняты, для вторых слишком сложно. В «Розовую пантеру» я даже не стала заходить.  
  
— Какое-то не внушающее доверия название, — поддакнул О.  
  
— И в полицейский участок ходила. Какие же грубияны там сидят! — Юнмэй вернулась в кресло и принялась мять платок в пальцах. — Меня приняли за сумасшедшую и едва не вытолкали за дверь, не дослушав до конца. Один мужчина, правда, всё же догнал меня и посоветовал искать парня с фамилией Пак. Он помнил какой-то случай из трудовой практики.  
Чанёль весь подобрался и даже перестал дышать, однако выпад Сехуна заставил его жадно вдохнуть носом воздух и сжать со скрипом зубы.  
  
— Это непроверенная информация, — тем временем продолжал распыляться Сехун. — Нет никакой гарантии, что ваш внук именно Пак.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, куда вероятнее, что внук с фамилией О? — всё-таки не выдержал Чанёль.  
  
— Я всего лишь предположил, — пожал плечами невозмутимый Сехун. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, что нельзя было сказать о Чанёле. Он едва контролировал свои эмоции, вскипая точно чайник. Вечно этот О ставил палки ему в колёса.  
  
От катастрофы спасла Юнмэй, вклинившись в их перепалку.  
  
— Я верю, что всё, что происходит с нами, неспроста. Так или иначе, вы, мальчики, здесь. И я хотела бы послушать ваши истории.  
  
Первым начал Сехун, не дав возможности Чанёлю вставить хотя бы слово. Он вздохнул, потёр ладонью колено и заговорил:  
  
— Мои биологические родители развелись и оставили меня, когда мне не исполнилось и года. Тогда меня взяла молодая пара, которая не могла иметь детей. Конечно, я считаю их своими родителями — они меня воспитали и вырастили, — но мне хотелось бы знать о своей настоящей семье.  
  
— Говоришь, вообще ничего не знаешь? — Чанёль не верил ни единому его слову. И что-то внутри подсказывало, что поступает он правильно.  
  
— Вот именно, что нет! — Сехун всплеснул руками, вскочил на ноги и принялся рассекать воздух, шагая из угла в угол. — Отец не желал, чтобы я каким-нибудь образом был связан с прошлым. Потому ничего — даже фотографий! — у меня нет. У меня была бабушка, которой не дали опеку надо мной в силу её болезни. Это единственное, что мне удалось выпытать у матери. Отец грозился выгнать меня из дома, как только узнал, что я всерьёз занялся поисками своей семьи. Но это не остановило меня. Правда, теперь я живу в университетском общежитии… — уже чуть тише добавил парень, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. Опустив голову, он поднёс кулак ко рту и негромко шмыгнул носом.  
  
Юнмэй, в отличие от Чанёля, прониклась этой историей до такой степени, что, поднявшись с кресла, подошла к Сехуну и погладила его по плечу.  
  
— Бедный ребёнок, — сказала она, и с губ её сорвался печальный вздох. Однако, спустя мгновение, тёплые ореховые глаза устремились на приунывшего Пака. — А что же вы нам расскажете, Чанёль?  
  
После драм-сцены, которую устроил Сехун, его рассказ выглядел слишком тусклым. Он поведал старушке о Соён, усыновившей его в пятилетнем возрасте. До этого мальчик жил в детском доме и о своих родителях не имел никакого представления. Соён же для него стала и матерью, и сестрой, и подругой в одном лице. И приласкает, и поругает, и подурачится, где-то даст совет, где-то — затрещину. Чанёль был безгранично ей благодарен, но, как и Сехун, он грезил о своей настоящей родне. Он не рассчитывал на многое. Ему достаточно было знать, что, кроме Соён, у него есть в этом мире кто-то, кого он смог бы назвать своей семьёй. Именно этой фразой Пак закончил свой монолог и несмело взглянул на Юнмэй, устроившуюся на другом конце диванчика. Её тонкие пальцы сжимали чашечку с кофе. Она сделала последний глоток и оставила фарфор на столе.  
  
— Ума не приложу, что с вами делать, молодые люди, — произнесла она тоном, полным безысходности. — Конечно, я надеялась, что кто-нибудь отзовётся на моё объявление. Но чтобы сразу двое, — потёрла висок двумя пальцами, прикрыв на мгновение веки. — Признаться, я растеряна.  
  
Внезапно Сехун спросил:  
  
— А если вы всё-таки найдёте своего настоящего внука, что тогда?  
  
— Заберу его с собой, конечно, если он будет согласен. Мы с супругом владели небольшой пекарней. Я бы хотела, чтобы внук продолжил наше дело.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, что делать, — О хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся ничего не понимающему Чанёлю.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_Twenty One Pilots — The Judge_

  
  
Пак вернулся домой злым и взвинченным, хлопнув дверью так, что с полок чудом не посыпались многочисленные сувенирчики и побрякушки. Соён с лишними расспросами лезть не стала: знала, как только Чанёль остынет, сам придёт к ней. И действительно, через полчаса он, переодетый в домашнюю одежду, появился на кухне, виноватым щеночком уместил подбородок на её плече и заскулил: «Прости, прости, прости». Женщина не умела на него обижаться, потому уже через пару секунд с заразительным смехом пыталась увернуться от попыток неуклюжего сынка чмокнуть её в щёку.  
  
— Ну всё-всё, — успокоившись, тяжело выдохнула она. — Как всё прошло?  
  
Чанёль заметно погрустнел.  
  
— Возникли кое-какие трудности, — отмахнулся он и полез в холодильник.  
  
Соён, кромсавшая овощи на салат, кинула на него недовольный взгляд, в котором легко угадывалось осуждение.  
  
— Ты опять за своё?! Что на этот раз тебя тормозит?  
  
Перед глазами Чанёля всплыла самодовольная рожа О. От одной мысли об этом кадре на его щеках прорисовались желваки, ладони, спрятанные в карманах свободных спортивных штанов, невольно сжались в кулаки. Он засопел медведем и едва не пнул стоящий рядом стул.  
  
— Ничего, — пришлось соврать. Чанёль терпеть не мог поучительные беседы. Да и признаться в собственной слабости человеку, который всегда учил его быть сильным и не сдаваться ни при каких условиях, он попросту не смог — сдрейфил.  
  
— Знаешь, — Соён отложила нож, вытерла руки о фартук и полностью развернулась к нему. — Я очень часто отказывалась от того, что сильно желала, лишь из-за собственных страхов. Странный я человек, — пожала она плечами и грустно улыбнулась. — Привыкла сомневаться во всём и даже к себе относилась с недоверием. Но однажды я всё же переступила через все свои комплексы и поборолась за одного лопоухого малыша. — Чанёль забавно округлил глаза и, беззвучно открыв рот, ткнул себе в грудь пальцем. — Да, речь идёт о тебе, — кивнула женщина и села за стол. — Я тебе этого не говорила никогда, считала лишней информацией. В общем, тебя хотели забрать в Америку, Чанёль. Эти люди уже собрали необходимые документы и ждали одобрения от директора детского дома. Вот только этот мужчина считал, что и в Корее есть люди, которые могли позаботиться об осиротевших детках. Директор Ван был хорошим знакомым моей тётки, от неё я и узнала про твой случай. Кстати, именно он помог мне с оформлением опеки. Согласись, это странно, в свои двадцать пять так неистово желать ребёнка. Но я желала. И желаемое получила, — Соён потрепала Чанёля по макушке, путая каштановые кудряшки, отчего он фыркнул, но обниматься всё равно полез. — Я ни разу не пожалела, что решилась на это, несмотря на косые взгляды и неприкрытое осуждение окружающих. Ты мой сын — кто бы что ни говорил. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Она оставила поцелуй на его щеке и, выпутавшись из объятий, вернулась к доске с овощами.  
  
— Я начала этот разговор не просто так, — добавила она чуть позже. — Иногда за счастье стоит побороться. И мне жаль, что сегодня ты пошёл на попятную. — Чанёль только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Соён его перебила. — И не смей говорить, что это не так! По глазам вижу.  
  
— Тогда мне нужны деньги, — психанул парень. — Много денег!  
  
Соён хмыкнула.  
  
— Вообще не проблема.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_Imagine Dragons – Shots (Broiler Remix)_

  
  
Медицинский центр, куда только что влетел Пак, включал и лабораторию генетических исследований, где проводили различного рода экспертизы. Именно экспертизу на родство и предложил О, чтобы выяснить наконец, кто кому брат, кто кому сват. Чанёль испытывал раздражение и недовольство, хотя умом понимал необходимость этого мероприятия. И дело не в том, что он должен был отвалить немалую сумму за данную услугу. (Как раз таки Юнмэй до последнего настаивала взять ответственность за все расходы на себя, но О был непреклонен, чёртов джентльмен!) А в том, что эта идея от и до принадлежала Сехуну. Плюс ко всему, Чанёль боялся, что удача улыбнётся не ему, а этому выскочке. Он подоспел ровно к назначенному времени. На лавке около кабинета сидела Юнмэй, рядом разместился донельзя счастливый Сехун. Они непринуждённо болтали, и иногда по узкому коридорчику раздавались хохотки, что жуть как бесило Пака. Однако, вспомнив утренние наставления Соён, он решительно двинулся к парочке собеседников и уже спустя несколько секунд поприветствовал старушку поклоном. Сехун удостоился одного лишь кивка.  
  
Когда их по очереди стали приглашать в кабинет для забора материала, Чанёль занервничал сильнее: стал отбивать подошвой по кафельной плите беспокойный ритм и кусать губы. Что не ушло от внимания бабушки. Внезапно она сжала тёплыми руками его огромную ладонь и подняла уголки губ. Пак вскинул поникшую голову и обомлел. Обычно, с годами цвет глаз у пожилых людей менялся: выгорал, будто фотография на солнце, скрывался за мутной плёнкой. Но Юнмэй смотрела на Чанёля ясным, полным теплоты взглядом. Ореховый ободок радужки вокруг тёмных зрачков блестел золотом. Эти глаза грустили, но отчаянно хотели жить.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — прошелестела она тихо, будто раскрывая какую-то важную тайну. И Чанёль не нашёл причин, чтобы не верить этим словам. Сехун освободился как раз в тот момент, когда Юнмэй поднялась с места и направилась к кабинету. Парень придержал для неё дверь, а затем занял место рядом с Паком.  
  
— Я думал, ты не придёшь, — вдруг заговорил он. В голосе его не слышалось привычного ехидства.  
  
— Не надейся, что в этот раз я сдамся так быстро, — буркнул Чанёль в ответ, упрямо продолжая пялиться в экран телефона.  
  
— Да я и не… — начал было Сехун, но тут же осёкся. На его лице появилась усмешка. — Знаешь, у меня подозрения на твой счёт. Ты не из тех людей, кто в случае чего пойдёт по головам. Но… Toute la vie est la lutte. (Вся жизнь — борьба). Привыкай. — Сехун поднялся на ноги и, направляясь к кофейному аппарату, как бы невзначай кинул. — И да, я на полпути к победе.  
  
— С чего бы это? — Пак оторвался от игры и теперь подозрительным прищуром сверлил чужую спину.  
  
— С того, что с сегодняшнего дня я живу с Юнмэй.  
  
Масштабы катастрофы оказались не столь устрашающими, как привиделось Чанёлю сначала. После того, как сдал соскоб с внутренней стороны щеки для экспертизы и успел остынуть, он поинтересовался у старушки насчёт правдивости заявления Сехуна, которое, кстати, правдивым было лишь наполовину. Сехун на самом деле сегодня переезжал в милый коттеджик в спальном районе, но только на время проведения экспертизы. А, как поведала дама в белом халате, заключение будет готово через неделю, а то и меньше. Данный срок угрозы не представлял. Что может произойти за эти несчастные семь дней? Ничего, конечно. Чанёль, попрощавшись с Юнмэй, со спокойной душой направился к автобусной остановке — учёбу в университете никто не отменял, — как его нагнал Сехун. Пак показательно цокнул и закатил глаза; длинные пальцы крепче вцепились в лямки огромного рюкзака за его спиной.  
  
— Чего ещё? — рявкнул он, продолжая шагать по тротуару.  
  
Сехун дёрнул его за рукав, заставив притормозить, и, склонившись к самому уху, произнёс:  
  
— Aujourdʼhui-nous changeons «demain», «hier»-nous ne changerons jamais. (Сегодня — мы изменим «завтра», «вчера» — мы не изменим никогда.)  
  
Все лекции Чанёль не мог сосредоточиться. Его ужасно бесил этот недоделанный француз О Сехун со своими заумными фразочками. Зачем он вообще озвучивал их ему? Пытался донести какой-то посыл? Или произвести впечатление? Надеялся, что Чанёль не поймёт, или что? Чёрта с два! Пак являлся лучшим французоведом на своём факультете. И все эти цитатки знал наизусть ещё до поступления на кафедру лингвистики.  
  
Пак шумно выдохнул через нос, собрал тетради, куда записывал конспекты, и вышел из аудитории. В коридоре, разместившись на подоконниках, а кое-то — и на полу, ждали звонка второкурсники, среди которых Чанёль с лёгкостью выделил Сехуна, окружённого толпой студентов. Этот лощёный модник в своих извечных пиджачках и отглаженных брючках, с зализанной светлой чёлкой и ненатуральной улыбкой, когда глаза превращались в щелки, а губы — в куриную жопку, пользовался популярностью. Не то чтобы Пак следил за ним, просто так получалось: О каким-то магическим образом всегда оказывался в его поле зрения. С одной стороны, удивляться было нечему: они учились на одном факультете, правда, Пак на год старше. Несколько раз у них были совмещённые пары, и оба состояли в студенческом активе. В общем, причин для пересечений находилось немало.  
  
И всё равно Чанёль придерживался мнения, что этого напыщенного второкурсника в его жизни было слишком много. И ладно, если бы Сехун не портил своим присутствием его размеренный уклад, так нет! Всегда и везде он совал свой нос туда, куда его совать не стоило бы.  
  
Пак до сих пор помнил тот день, когда расстался с Софи. Молодая филолог, прибывшая из самой Франции ради научного исследования, приглянулась всей кафедре. Естественно, исключая женскую половину. Однако из всех желающих фортуна дала шанс одному-единственному Чанёлю, и он почти два месяца коротал вечера с очаровательной шатенкой. Он не мог сказать наверняка, какие чувства руководили им тогда: симпатия, влюблённость, а может, что-то сильнее, но это не мешало ему признаться. На низкое, едва слышное «je tʼaime» Софи кокетливо хохотнула и на ломаном корейском объяснила: «Прости. Мы не можем быть вместе. Сехун мне всё рассказал. Мне жаль, что так вышло».  
  
К сожалению, к тому моменту, когда Пак нашёл того самого Сехуна, он успел остыть. В обратном случае, одним разговором бы не обошлось. Как минимум — переломом чьей-нибудь очень смелой и разговорчивой челюсти. О держался уверенно, скорее даже нагло и дерзко. Всё время, пока Чанёль распинался, пытаясь выяснить, что же он наговорил француженке, тот тряс перекинутой через колено ногой, громко чавкал жвачкой и кривил губы. А потом вскочил и зло выплюнул: «Я готов пойти на всё — даже на ложь, — если моего любимого человека будут уводить прямо из-под носа!» Показал неприличный жест средним пальцем и зашагал к выходу из аудитории. Чанёль пацана, тогда ещё первокурсника, пожалел: первая любовь, с кем не бывает. Лишь проводил хмурым взглядом сутулую спину, посмеялся над его цветом волос — у кого ума хватит краситься во все цвета радуги? — и начал готовиться к лекции. Софи через неделю вернулась домой.  
  
Сейчас же Чанёль не собирался спускать Сехуну с рук его выходки и, тем более, его жалеть. Особенно, когда дело касалось его, возможно, будущей семьи.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_Tal — Le Temps Qu’il Faut_

  
  
Когда колёсико в очередной раз застряло в щели каменной дорожки, по которой Чанёль катил огромный красный чемодан, он остановился, поправил лямку чехла от гитары, висевшей за спиной, и громко, от души выругался, в сотый раз жалея, что послушался Соён и не сложил вещи в свой дорожный мешок. Оказавшись на крыльце милого коттеджика, он уже не дрейфил стучать в дверь. Которую, кстати, открыл довольный Сехун. С его лица мигом сошла улыбочка, и он, сильнее запахнув кофту на груди, шагнул за порог. Поёжился от прохлады осеннего вечера, сузил глаза, поднял бровь.  
  
— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — и развёл руками в стороны. — Прости, мы гостей так поздно не ждали.  
  
— Mieux vaut tard que jamais (лучше поздно, чем никогда), — прокряхтел Чанёль, пихнув парня в бок. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, проскочил мимо и пробасил на весь дом: — Бабушка, я дома!  
  
— Ты чё орёшь? — зашипел О, хватая Пака за капюшон толстовки в попытке остановить.  
  
— Всегда мечтал это сделать, — восторженно выдохнул тот, снимая гитару с плеч. — Ну, где будет моя комната? Учти, блондиночка, если ты занял самую большую кровать в доме, предупреждаю, тебе придётся свалить, — и, осматриваясь, двинулся дальше по коридору.  
  
Юнмэй нашлась в гостиной: тихонько посапывала в кресле под аккомпанемент бубнящего телевизора. Пак, оставив свой багаж у двери, прокрался внутрь комнаты. Долго всматривался в умиротворённое лицо старушки, по-идиотски улыбался своим мыслям. Внутри бурлили эмоции, которые топило предвкушение. То самое чувство, будто должно было случиться что-то хорошее, не покидало его. Чанёль не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь был настолько взвинчен. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на руки с аккуратными костлявыми пальчиками, покоящиеся на подлокотниках, и, накрыв бабулю пледом, вышел из гостиной.  
  
Сехун нагнал его, когда Чанёль поднимался по деревянной лестнице на верхний этаж. Молча забрал у него чехол с гитарой и проводил до свободной комнаты.  
  
— Тебе незачем стараться быть дружелюбным, парень, — Чанёль хлопнул Сехуна по плечу и скрылся за дверью.  
  
Юнмэй едва не поперхнулась кофе, когда к завтраку в широких шортах, куда поместились бы, наверное, ещё три таких парня, и в огромной футболке спустился еле шевелящий ногами Чанёль.  
  
— Доброе утро, бабушка! — Он выдавил из себя улыбку, всё ещё щуря припухшие ото сна глаза, и пригладил растрёпанную шевелюру ладонью. — Что у нас на завтрак? — Стол пестрел многочисленными тарелочками с ароматной едой. Сехун опустил на столешницу ещё две — с омлетом, от которого исходил пар. Пак уселся на скрипнувший стул и глубоко вдохнул, снова прикрывая веки. — Вкуснотища!  
  
— Молодой человек, может, вы объяснитесь? — хозяйка отошла к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть пустую чашку, и вернулась обратно за стол.  
  
— Да, Сехун, почему омлет подгорел? — с набитым ртом проворчал Пак, размахивая ложкой. Не успел Сехун вымолвить и слова, как его перебили: — Завтра я сварганю свою фирменную кашу с фруктами. Пальчики оближете!  
  
— Нет, — строго оборвала его Юнмэй. — Я имела в виду вас, Чанёль. Почему вы здесь?  
  
— Я здесь по той же самой причине, что и он, — парень беспардонно ткнул в О пальцем.  
  
— Вам тоже негде жить? — искренне удивилась старушка.  
  
— Почти, — Чанёль перехватил стакан, в который Сехун буквально пару секунд назад налил сок, и отпил залпом половину. — У меня Соён заболела. Жуткая простуда. Грипп! А у меня знаете, какой слабый иммунитет? Я всё детство болел. Она меня выгнала, а мне некуда идти. Вот я и подумал, раз Сехуна вы приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, то и для меня местечко найдётся. Ведь найдётся же? — на старушку посмотрели щенячьим взглядом. Для полного эффекта Пак выставил вперёд нижнюю губу, и она задрожала.  
  
— К-конечно, — только и смогла произнести растерявшаяся хозяйка.  
  
Сехун с ничего не выражающим лицом собрал грязную посуду, вымыл её и ушёл наверх.  
  
Они встретились ближе к обеду на всё той же кухне. Чанёль, уткнувшись в потрёпанный блокнот и нашёптывая неизвестный мотив, едва не сбил его с ног.  
  
— Аккуратнее нельзя? — Сехун потирал ушибленное плечо.  
  
— Прости, — Пак на мгновение оторвался от записей на белых листочках.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — Блондин вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть, но блокнот тут же спрятали в карман.  
  
— Да так, тексты всякие. Где здесь кофе? — Чанёль начал рыться в шкафчиках.  
  
Сехун облокотился задом о кухонную тумбу и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Классно отмазался вчера, но я, в отличие от бабули, тебе не поверил.  
  
— А меня не колышет. Да где же?.. — поиски оставались безуспешными. Когда, наконец-то, банка с растворимым кофе нашлась, Чанёль хлопнул в ладоши. — Ха! Вот ты где… И да, твоей причины переезда я так и не слышал.  
  
— В общежитии клопов травят, — Сехун пожал плечами, а Чанёль гаркнул, расхохотавшись.  
  
— Ну так к родителям бы пошёл.  
  
— Не могу. Отец выгнал, — и тут же перевёл тему: — А ты почему не на учёбе?  
  
— Так я это… Ну, — Пак почесал выше ключицы. — На больничном я. А ты почему?  
  
— Да я тоже типа… того.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание, и только стук ложки о края огромной кружки раздражал слух.  
  
— Я тут подумал, — начал Чанёль и, сделав аккуратный глоток, шикнул — обжёг язык. Несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул, вытянув губы вперёд, и только потом продолжил: — Раз мы живём в чужом доме, может, будем хотя бы ужины готовить из своих продуктов. Как-то неловко на чужой шее…  
  
— Я то же самое тебе хотел предложить, — потёр шею Сехун.  
  
— Ну и славненько. Тогда начнём с тебя, — гоготнул Пак и, сунув в рот целое печенье, унёсся в обратном направлении.  
  
Сехун вернулся из магазина с двумя полными пакетами и свежим багетом, обёрнутым бумагой, под мышкой. Разложил всё на столе, критично осмотрел. У него были кое-какие мысли насчёт сегодняшнего меню, но после того, как перелопатил кучу сайтов с французской кухней, остановиться на чём-то одном казалось невыполнимой миссией. Спустя пару часов, по дому всё же раздавался дразнящий запах еды. О, вытерев руки о полотенце, скинул с себя фартук и отправился звать своих сожителей. Ему не нужно было подниматься наверх, потому как Чанёль с Юнмэй разместились в гостиной. В телевизоре мелькали кадры из какого-то будничного шоу. Пак увлечённо комментировал действия участников, веселя старушку.  
  
— Ужин готов, — Сехун, переборов раздражение, постучал по дверному косяку костяшкой пальца. — Через десять минут жду вас к столу.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  
— Джэсок такой крутой, — не унимался Чанёль, активно орудуя ложкой. — Обожаю его шутки.  
  
— Да, — покивала Юнмэй. — Забавный мужчина. А тебе, Сехун, какие развлекательные программы нравятся? — обратилась она к притихшему парню.  
  
— Честно говоря, я редко смотрю такие вещи. Предпочитаю французский кинематограф XX века. Особенно, в оригинале.  
  
— О, весьма недурно, — оценила бабушка. — И поэтому ты захотел изучать этот язык — чтобы понимать, что говорят актёры?  
  
— Вы совершенно правы, — согласился Сехун, подняв уголки губ. — А ещё, как по мне, французский очень красивый язык.  
  
— И с этим я согласна. Ну, а ты, Чанёль? Почему пошёл именно на французское отделение?  
  
Чанёль, за обе щеки уплетая жюльен, приготовленный Сехуном, не сразу понял, что обратились именно к нему, и только когда повисла затяжная пауза, он поднял голову, встречаясь с двумя парами любопытных глаз.  
  
— Я… — вздрогнул он. — А я даже не знаю. Просто понравилось произношение французов. Этот вибрирующий «рэ» и ударение на последний слог. Это было… прикольно?  
  
— Я тоже когда-то пала перед французской манерой речи… — на лице Юнмэй расцвела мягкая улыбка.  
  
— Кстати, да, — Пак, наконец-то, оторвался от тарелки. — Может, я покажусь слишком бестактным, но почему вы уехали из Кореи? И почему именно во Францию?  
  
— Это не великий секрет. Но расскажу я вам эту историю за бутылочкой бургундского, когда мы переберёмся в гостиную.  
  
— Ва-а-а, — с почти детским восторгом выдохнул Чанёль. — Тогда нужно есть быстрее, — и снова потянулся за ложкой. Картофель на большом круглом блюде, политый соусом, выглядел так аппетитно, что, наполнив желудок до отвала жюльеном, Пак нашёл место и для него. Он успел подложить себе пару картофелин среднего размера по второму кругу, пока Сехун с бабулей ели только первую порцию.  
  
— Il faut manger pour vivre et non pas vivre pour manger (нужно есть, чтобы жить, а не жить, чтобы есть), — ни с того ни с сего подметил Сехун, явно намекая на аппетит парня, сидящего напротив.  
  
— Слушай, чего прицепился?! — задохнулся возмущением Чанёль. — Я люблю вкусно покушать! Какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Да никаких! — огрызнулся О.  
  
— Ну и славно, — Пак ответил ему похожим тоном.  
  
— Ну и славно, — отзеркалил блондин.  
  
— Мальчики! — вмешалась Юнмэй. — Что вы не поделили, я не могу понять? Ужин замечательный, Сехун, и ты должен гордиться, что твои старания оценили. — Даже получив комплимент, О продолжал дуться. — Чанёль, может, добавить тебе ещё овощей?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
В гостиной они оказались только, когда вымыли посуду и убрали пластмассовые контейнеры с остатками ужина в холодильник. Юнмэй достала из шкафчика красивый бутыль с «Пино-нуар» и три пузатых бокала, Сехун сделал сырную нарезку, а Чанёль, усевшись на диван, просто следил за всеми приготовлениями.  
  
— Один бокал лишний, — неловко заметил Сехун.  
  
— Ты что, блондиночка, трезвенник, что ли? — удивился Пак, почесав над бровью. Затем пальцы переместились на шею, царапая ногтями кожу до красноты.  
  
— Нет. То есть — да, — ответил О и тут же перевёл тему разговора: — Это что? — указал он на пятна, покрывшие паковское лицо.  
  
— Не понял, — нахмурился Чанёль. Сехун подал ему телефон с включённой фронтальной камерой, и он, увидев себя, ахнул. Ахнула и Юнмэй, обратившая на него внимание. — Ты! — зло выплюнул Пак, кинув уничижительный взгляд на О, и снова принялся рассматривать своё отражение на экране. — Решил отравить меня, мудак?  
  
— Чанёль! — в два голоса возразили Юнмэй и Сехун.  
  
— Что «Чанёль»? — взвыл парень, обречённо откинувшись на спинку дивана и сжав свои щёки. — Я смахиваю на уродца! Это всё ты и твой сраный жюльен! — На блондина снова посмотрели — с ненавистью. Желудок скрутило, раздалось глубокое урчание, Чанёль стёр рукавом выступившую на лбу испарину и сказал: — Мне нужно… Я пойду к себе. Простите, — обратился он уже к старушке. — Увидимся завтра, — и вылетел из комнаты.  
  
Сехун уверил перепугавшуюся бабулю, что с Чанёлем всё будет в порядке, помог убрать с журнального столика вино и бокалы, отнёс тарелку с сыром обратно на кухню, а затем поднялся к себе. На втором этаже было всего две комнаты: одна его, другая — Чанёля, а так же совмещённый санузел с небольшой ванной и выход на балкон. О заглянул в комнату Пака, однако его там не нашёл. Зато дверь в туалет оказалась запертой. Сехун, прислонившись к деревянной поверхности ухом, прислушался — ни единого звука, даже шума воды.  
  
— Пак? — позвал он негромко. — Пак! — всё же повысил голос. Но в ответ — ничего. Он постучал. Сначала раз, потом три, а дальше стукнул так, что кулак заныл.  
  
— Ну чего тебе? — внезапно отозвались по ту сторону двери.  
  
— Ты там жив?  
  
— Уйди!!! — рявкнул Чанёль.  
  
— Хорошо-хорошо, только не кричи, — Сехун вздохнул и поплёлся в комнату. Он не считал себя виноватым в том, что случилось с Паком, но всё равно было паршиво.  
  
— Сеху-у-у-ун! — снова раздался приглушённый голос.  
  
— А?  
  
— Принеси бумагу, пожалуйста! Закончилась…  
  
У Пака развилась жуткая аллергия. Полночи он кашлял и задыхался, часто вставал за водой или в туалет, ходил по комнате. Сехун крутился с одного бока на другой и не мог уснуть. В итоге не выдержал. Оделся и, прихватив с собой лишь кошелёк, вышел на улицу. Район был незнакомым, благо, дорогу освещали фонари. Шелест листьев заставлял всё время оборачиваться и прислушиваться к посторонним звукам. Безлюдная улочка выглядела мрачно. Сехун ускорил шаг. Аптека нашлась за углом. За три квартала от коттеджа, служившим ему временным домом.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_K-Maro — Good Old Days_

  
  
Чанёль с трудом разодрал опухшие глаза — яркий свет, прорвавшийся из-за приоткрытых занавесок, ослепил, — сглотнул, зажмурился от боли и уронил голову на подушку. Попытался позвать кого-то — не смог: во рту всё пересохло, горло саднило. Не смог и подняться: из тела будто все кости вытащили. Его захватила паника, глаза забегали по комнате, дышать стало нечем. Вдруг взгляд наткнулся на белый лист у стакана, оставленного на прикроватной тумбе. Там было написано: «Выпей обязательно!». Паку ничего не оставалось, как дотянуться до двух кругляшей таблеток и проглотить их, позже запив водой. Спустя несколько минут он снова провалился в сон.  
  
Сехун готовил ужин, когда Пак показался на кухне. Тот обиженно сопел и делал вид, что совсем не замечает О. Выпил стакан воды залпом, налил ещё. Постоял немного, спрятав руки в карманы шорт, и только собрался уйти, как к нему обратились:  
  
— Спускайся к восьми. Я сварил тебе рис, а бульон ещё не закипел.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я стану есть твою стряпню? Ну уж нет.  
  
— Да брось! — взмахнул деревянной лопаткой в руке Сехун. Он выглядел ошеломлённым от подобного заявления. — Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я хотел отравить тебя?  
  
— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Пак и поспешно ретировался, пытаясь скрыть заалевшее лицо от чужого насупленного взгляда. Он понимал, что сморозил чушь и на самом деле должен был отблагодарить Сехуна, но из вредности, конечно, этого не сделал.  
  
Отужинав и посмотрев вечернее шоу с Юнмэй, О отправился к себе. Записал несколько новых цитат с сайта одного французского блоггера в ежедневник; понадобилось чуть менее получаса, чтобы перевести их и выучить. Этот старый потрёпанный ежедневник он вёл ещё со старшей школы. Сохранял на пожелтевших страничках не только высказывания великих людей, но и зацепившие его фразы из фильмов и строчки из песен. А иногда и собственные мысли. Листочки зашелестели, Сехун остановился где-то на середине, ещё немного пролистал, и его губы растянулись в нежной улыбке. «Он такой высокий, как Эйфелева башня!» «Ах~ Его улыбка круче, чем у Ален Делона». «Этим кудряшкам позавидует сам Пьер Ришар!» «А от его голоса у меня мурашки! Да простит меня Джо Дассен…» Сехун захлопнул своё сокровище и сунул под подушку, сам упал на спину и, не прекращая улыбаться, прикрыл глаза. Ему не верилось, что всё это происходит с ним. Сразу вспомнился тот март, когда он шагнул на порог родной альма-матер и зацепился взглядом за него… Из приятных воспоминаний его вернул странный звук, раздававшийся за стенкой. Сехун напряг слух, но ничего конкретного сказать не мог. Любопытство взяло верх, и он мышкой прокрался к чужой двери. Швыркающие звуки не прекращались. Сехун решительно кивнул головой, дёрнул ручку и прошёл вперёд.  
  
— Эй, ты что, французский поцелуй на помидорах решил потренировать? Что за?..  
  
Комнатку освещали лишь настенные бра по обе стороны от кровати, где сидел Пак, опираясь спиной о стену и притянув колени к груди. В одной руке держал стакан со всем известным раменом быстрого приготовления, в другой — палочки. Он достаточно громко втянул в себя лапшу, отпил бульона и вытер губы рукавом толстовки. Сехун так и оставался незамеченным. А всё потому, что на Чанёле были массивные наушники с широким оголовьем и кожаными амбушюрами, которые закрывали ухо полностью. Судя по шуму, доносившемуся из них, Пак слушал музыку. О осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и подкрался к нему, чтобы, сжав пальцы на его плече, несильно толкнуть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Чанёль испуганно дёрнулся и, немужественно вскрикнув и отбросив стакан с его, по всей видимости, ужином, шарахнулся с кровати. Сехун не смог сдержать смешка, когда переполошенный Чанёль поднялся с пола. На его светло-серой толстовке в районе груди расплылось тёмное пятно — пролил на себя бульон.  
  
— Ты что здесь забыл?  
  
— Ты мне спать мешал, — спокойно ответил О и забрался на кровать. Надел на себя слетевшие во время падения наушники, потянув за провод, поднял древний кассетный плеер, повертел его в руках, нажал на паузу и хмыкнул. — Это что за артефакт?  
  
— Да иди ты, — отмахнулся Пак, копошившийся в чемодане. — Я, чтобы его купить, всё лето в средней школе пахал на автомойке. — Он поднялся с корточек, не стесняясь, стянул с себя толстовку вместе с майкой и натянул чистую футболку. Зато при виде его подтянутого торса засмущался Сехун и, опустив взгляд, принялся ковырять ногтем полустёртые надписи около кнопок проигрывателя. Кровать прогнулась под весом ещё одного тела. К плечу Сехуна на секунду прислонилось чужое тёплое плечо. Чанёль дёрнул наушники из входа, и из крохотного динамика по комнате разнеслась французская речь.  
  
— Да-а-а, конечно... качество — говно, — заметил Сехун. — Это что вообще, рэп?  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Чанёль. Он намотал чёрный проводок от наушников на указательный палец, размотал, и всё повторилось заново. Сехун, будто под гипнозом, неотрывно следил за этими нехитрыми манипуляциями и молчал. Внезапно послышался приятный бас над ухом: — Мне было лет пять. К нам в детский дом приехал новенький. Самый старший, наверное, был, не знаю. Пацаны его не трогали, слишком странным этот чувак казался. Для меня, мелюзги, так вообще — каким-то божеством. А потому что у него была вот такая же штука, — он легонько потряс плеером перед носом О. — Все ему завидовали ужасно. Ещё бы! Мы музыку только на занятиях слышали, — невесело хохотнул Пак. — Я помню, как в один день он подошёл ко мне и говорит такой: «Хочешь послушать?» Наверное, это был самый счастливый день в моей жизни.  
  
— А дальше? — шёпотом спросил Сехун, пальцем выводя на своём бедре невидимые узоры.  
  
— А дальше… — Чанёль потупил взор на несколько секунд и позже с всё той же меланхоличной улыбкой на лице сказал: — А дальше Соён и её маленькая квартирка, которая позже стала мне домом. Я долго не мог привыкнуть ни к ней, ни к новой обстановке. Хотя понимал: лучше там, чем в детском доме. И тут она мне подарила такой же плеер и здоровые — просто огромные! — наушники. А ещё кассету с Sugar Hill Gang! Тогда-то я и испытал настоящий «rapperʼs delight». Мой первый хип-хоп трек, кстати. Да я был самым крутым! — чуть позже добавил совсем тихо. — И мать моя — самой крутой.  
  
— Любишь её?  
  
— Безумно. Даже больше, чем рэп, — в голосе Чанёля чувствовалась нежность: слова прозвучали мягко и искренне.  
  
— А к французскому-то как пришёл? Что-то не вяжется: рэп и франц. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? — Сехун забавно выпучил глаза. — Я даже не представляю…  
  
— Да французский рэп один из лучших! — возмутился Чанёль. — Вот, послушай, — промотал кассету немного вперёд и положил плеер между ними. — Я так к нему привык. Мечта идиота: выучить язык, чтобы понимать слова любимых песен.  
  
— Les rêves se réalisent (мечты сбываются). — Сехун встретился глазами с Чанёлем и смущённо поднял уголки губ. — Как твоя аллергия? Прошла? — Пак поспешно отвёл взгляд, буркнув себе под нос: «Ага». — Выглядел ты, честно сказать, хреново.  
  
— Соён говорит, что в детстве со мной такая же хрень случилась, а потом прошло. Непереносимость молочных продуктов или как-то так. Видимо, не до конца прошло, — Чанёль поскрёб щёку, вспоминая, как ещё день назад кожа на ней воспалилась и невыносимо зудела.  
  
— Ну да, — протянул задумчиво О. — В жюльене — сыр, а в соус для картофеля я добавил сливки.  
  
— Значит, ты всё-таки хотел меня отравить? — Брови Чанёля взметнулись вверх, а открытый в шокированном «ах» рот прикрыла ладонь. Актёр из него, по правде, вышел никудышный.  
  
Они снова посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, чувак, — услышал Сехун, когда оба успокоились и притихли. — Реально спас меня.  
  
— Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée (признанная ошибка наполовину прощена), — с деланно умным выражением лица произнёс блондин и стукнул своего собеседника кулаком в плечо.  
  


_Akdong Musician (AKMU) — Be With You_

  
  
Ещё три дня пролетели слишком быстро. И способствовала этому лёгкая атмосфера, что витала в стенах милого коттеджика. Совместные завтраки, уборка под музыку, шутливые споры, кто будет чистить раковину или готовить ужин. «Я подолью тебе молока в суп, Пак, если не пропылесосишь ковёр в гостиной сейчас же!» «Блондиночка, я тебя умоляю, повышать голос будешь в душе, изображая Эдит Пиаф с её «но-о-о-о редор-рья-я-ян». «Мудак ты!», «Приличным мальчикам нельзя так ругаться!» «Бабушка, меня обижает Сеху-у-у-ун!», «Сехун, не обижай Чанни!», «Чанни? Бабушка, за что ты так со мной?», «Аха-ха-ха!» Вечером они обязательно собирались в гостиной. Либо слушали бренчание Пака на гитаре, либо включали какой-нибудь фильм. «Я не буду смотреть это старьё! Да кому нужен ваш Депардье», «Но… это не старьё…», «Юнмэй права. Пак, я не выдержу третью часть «Такси»!», «Не смей! Там офигенный саунд!», «Сегодня моя очередь выбирать». «А попкорн сделаешь? Хотя лучше закажи пиццу, О Сехун. И никакого сыра!», «Ты невыносим».  
  
Утром пятого дня Юнмэй разбудила всех марсельезой. Гимн Франции студенты Пак и О слышали всего пару раз на тематических мероприятиях в университете. С каким же удивлением они, сонные и помятые, спускались по лестнице вниз. Старушка кружила по кухне, подпевая в такт песне, и накрывала на стол.  
  
— Мальчики, доброе утро! — улыбнулась она, увидев молодых сожителей. — Садитесь-садитесь. Сейчас будем завтракать.  
  
Нос щекотали запахи тёплой выпечки и свежего кофе. Сехун отправил в рот дольку яблока, стащенную с большого блюда с фруктами. Чанёль, пока хозяйка возилась у духовки, отпил сока из общего графина.  
  
— Фу! — скривился Сехун, когда Пак отрыгнул.  
  
— Сехун, тебе не нравятся круассаны с шоколадом? — Юнмэй обернулась, в голосе звучала обида.  
  
— О, нет-нет. Я обожаю круассаны с шоколадом, — замахал высветленной макушкой парень. — Всю жизнь бы их ел! — и, когда бабушка переключилась на противень с румяными рогаликами, кинул на Чанёля уничижительный взгляд. А в ответ получил по-детски высунутый язык и сверкающую улыбку.  
  
Когда они втроём сидели за столом, Юнмэй сказала:  
  
— Я хотела вас попросить… Мне неудобно, но, когда в доме два таких молодых и сильных, грех не покапризничать.  
  
— Я готов на всё, — выпятив грудь вперёд и расправив плечи, засиял Пак.  
  
Сехун лишь цокнул и покачал головой. А спустя мгновение скрывал довольную улыбку за пузатой кружкой с кофе. Рядом с Чанёлем невозможно было не улыбаться.  
  
Они вышли на крыльцо и осмотрелись. День был ясным. Солнце било в глаза, заставляя щуриться. Воздух пропитался терпко-пряной сладостью, в то же время пахло прелой листвой и влажной почвой. Сехун оставил кофту на деревянной перекладине, Чанёль толстовку решил не снимать.  
  
— Грабли — мои! — Пак перехватил черенок и сбежал на лужайку. Потрёпанная метла досталась Сехуну. — Подметёшь дорожку, возьмёшь вторые грабли и поможешь мне!  
  
— Ты мне тут не командуй! — Блондин кинул взгляд на садовые инструменты, оставленные у крыльца, и возмутился: — Они же детские!  
  
Однако через минут пятнадцать крепко сжимал их в руках и, поджав губы, сгребал листву в кучу. Чанёль присел отдохнуть под жёлто-красным клёном — явным старожилой этого места.  
  
— Всё смотрю на тебя и не могу понять: зачем ты когда-то красил волосы, как попугай?  
  
Сехун прекратил свою работу и, отдышавшись, ответил:  
  
— Чтобы обратить на себя внимание? Да, скорее всего так.  
  
— Ну и зря, — Пак хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся. Натянул перчатки, взял грабли, которые оставил у дерева. Не глядя на Сехуна, добавил: — Ты и без этой всей мишуры ничего так, ну… Ты меня понял, короче.  
  
— Да понял.  
  
Они заканчивали убирать вторую половину лужайки. Осталось лишь отправить кучи в огромные целлофановые пакеты и оттащить их за дом. Тогда Чанёль спросил:  
  
— А ты любишь осень?  
  
— Не-а, — не задумываясь, отозвался О. — Грустно как-то…  
  
— А я люблю, — стерев пот со лба рукой и дунув на чёлку, Чанёль отложил грабли.  
  
— Интересно, за что?  
  
— А вот за это! — И кинул жухлый букет в не ожидавшего ничего подобного О. — Давай, догоняй!  
  
Сехун гонялся за ним долго, хотя ноги что у одного, что у другого росли от ушей. Они дурачились, словно дети, смеялись в голос и обсыпали друг друга листьями.  
  
— Слушай, всё… — О упёрся ладонями в колени. — Не могу больше. Устал.  
  
— Ну ладно, — Пак заметно расстроился. — Не думал, что ты такой задохлик, если честно.  
  
— Ах так! — Сехун накинулся на него, и оба упали в разноцветную кучу, потому приземление было не столь болезненным. — Получай! — и принялся закидывать своего пленника листьями.  
  
— Так не пойдёт! — Чанёль рыкнул и, привстав, дёрнул напарника за руку. О упал прямо на него, боднув лбом в лоб. Пак заскулил, но, встретившись с Сехуном взглядами, неожиданно замер: не моргал и не дышал. (Хотя Сехун был готов поспорить, что чувствовал его тёплое частое дыхание на своём подбородке.) Всматривался сверкающими тёмными глазами в его лицо долго, не пропустив даже тонкий шрамик на левой щеке, которого раньше почему-то не замечал. Сглотнул, когда наткнулся на приоткрытые розовые губы. — Я… Ты на мне…  
  
— О, прости, — Сехун вскочил, и теперь была его очередь замереть.  
  
— Значит, это не просто слухи, что ты живёшь с каким-то придурком! — шипящий голос становился громче с каждой секундой.  
  
— Крис? — На лице блондина отразился шок. — Почему ты?.. Какого чёрта?!  
  
— Нет! — драматично воскликнул высокий парень, стремительно приближающийся к ним. — Это я хочу спросить, какого чёрта? Что, нашёл новую игрушку?! Быстро же ты…  
  
Чанёль, не желая оставаться в стороне, поднялся на ноги и, загородив собой соседа, нахмурил брови.  
  
— Я не понял. Какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Проблемы у тебя! — И в его нос прилетел кулак.  
  
Кажется, Сехун что-то кричал, как кричал и незнакомец с волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, и шарфом на шее. Бирюзовым шарфом. Это было последнее, что Чанёль видел перед тем, как отключиться.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  
Юнмэй хлопотала у дивана, где растянулся Пак.  
  
— Как вы так умудрились?  
  
— На грабли наступил, — прохрипел пострадавший, прижимая к носу пакет с замороженными брокколи.  
  
Хмурый Сехун, уместившийся в кресле, благоразумно молчал. И лишь его сведённые к переносице брови и широко раздувающиеся ноздри говорили, что он едва сдерживает себя. Пальцы с силой сжались на подлокотнике, когда его спросили:  
  
— Кто это был, Се?  
  
Всполошившаяся Юнмэй также перевела на него своё внимание и застыла в ожидании ответа.  
  
О шумно выдохнул и поднялся. Походил по комнате, остановился у невысокого стеллажа с книгами и стёр подушечкой пальца пыль с полки. Обернулся.  
  
— Я гей.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, что за мудак приходил сюда, а не про тебя… Что?! — Чанёль привстал, а потом и вовсе вскочил с дивана, откинув растаявший пакет в сторону. Старушка, растерянно хлопая ресницами, заняла его место. — В смысле? Ты шутишь?  
  
— Нет, — Сехун виновато опустил голову и сжал вспотевшие ладони. — Крис — мой бывший. Видимо, он не так всё понял. Не знаю! — раздражённо пнул воздух. — Я… мне лучше уйти.  
  
— А мне нужно выпить! — почти одновременно с бабулей произнёс Пак.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_Mylene Farmer — Desenchantee  
K-Maro — Crazy_

  
  
Первой мыслью Сехуна было собрать вещи и покинуть этот дом, к которому, честно говоря, успел прикипеть. Или к его обитателям. Распространённое мнение, что привычка вырабатывается за двадцать один день, оказалось ложным. Ему не понадобилось и недели, чтобы вжиться в роль. Теперь Сехун и представить не мог своей жизни без лопоухого хёна и очаровательной старушки Юнмэй. Впрочем, уже не важно. Он продумал всё до мельчайших деталей, однако появление Криса, с которым он расстался ещё на первом курсе, в его планы не входило. Если Сехун и собирался признаться, то явно не таким дурацким способом. Система дала сбой. Он закрылся в комнате и, свернувшись на кровати в позе зародыша, уснул. Смелости всё бросить у него, конечно же, не хватило. Слишком долго он шёл к своей цели.  
  
Проснулся парень, когда сумерки сменили день за окном. И причиной его пробуждения стала громкая музыка, отдающая вибрацией по стенам. Сначала Сехун подумал, что ему это приснилось, но нет. Чем ближе он подходил к гостиной, тем больше закладывало его уши. Тем не менее, Милен Фармер с её «Desenchantee» узнал без труда. На пороге он занёс ногу, чтобы шагнуть внутрь, а шага так и не сделал. Застыл от шока, не иначе.  
  
Пак скакал горным козликом вокруг медленно покачивающейся Юнмэй и хлопал в ладоши. С его губ не сходила широкая улыбка, глаза пьяно блестели, кудряшки растрепались, некоторые пряди прилипли к взмокшему лбу и вискам. На журнальном столике стояли три бокала и початая бутылка вина, под столиком валялось две таких же. С единственным различием — они были пустыми.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — подойдя к ним чуть ближе, прокричал Сехун.  
  
Размахивающий руками над головой Чанёль обернулся, улыбка его стала ещё шире.  
  
— Сеху-у-унни! — и дёрнул его за запястье в круг воображаемого танцпола. — Мы тебя разбудили? Ну прости! Оттянемся?  
  
Юнмэй вручила ему бокал, несмотря на все отговорки. Пак, беспорядочно щёлкая пультом, уверял:  
  
— Да они классные, я вам говорю! Под Кей Маро грех не станцевать!  
  
— О, я знаю эту песню! — обрадованно воскликнула хозяйка, когда колонки выплюнули женским голосом «crazy, I think the boy is crazy», и схватила его за локоть. — Пойдём, пойдём!  
  
На «he got me losin' my mind» к пляскам присоединился и Сехун, потому что Чанёль действительно заставлял терять его разум.  
  


_Lara Fabian — Demain N'existe Pas_

  
  
Их энергии хватило ещё на пару песен, а потом, уставшие, они повалились кто на кресло, кто на диван. Музыку, бьющую по ушам, убавили. Повисло приятное молчание, разбавляемое лишь их тяжёлым дыханием да голосом Лары Фабиан.  
  
Внезапно Юнмэй заговорила.  
  
— Луи приехал в Корею продавать вино. Открыл небольшую лавочку в нашем районе, и дела его пошли в гору. О красивом французе слышали все. Галантный, вежливый. Высокий, фигуристый, голубоглазый. А зад у него был, как у нашего Сехуна! — На ошеломлённое «ба-а-абушка!» старушка тихонько рассмеялась. — Девчонки курсировали только через теперь уже его магазинчик. Мы с сестрой не были исключением, — она грустно улыбалась и мыслями будто бы была далеко от этой небольшой комнатки. — Он меня одну-единственную называл «цветочком» и угощал конфетами. Раньше нам многого не нужно было: одной улыбки хватало, чтобы влюбиться раз и навсегда. А у Луи она была потрясающей… Отец, когда прознал о нас, закрыл меня в нашей с Юнми комнате и запретил даже думать о нём. Да поздно было: я смело могу сказать, что уже тогда безумно любила. И без него воздух казался горьким, солнце — серым и еда — песком. Я чисто случайно услышала, как взрослые шептались о каком-то нападении. Речь шла о магазинчике Луи. Хулиганы побили все бутылки, сожгли погребок, где они хранились. Он собирался домой, во Францию. — Она стёрла слезинку костяшкой пальца и замолчала. Продолжила спустя несколько минут: — Если меня спросят, жалею ли я, что бросила всё и сбежала с человеком, которого едва понимала, на другой конец Земли, я отвечу «нет». Ни капельки. Ayant risqué une fois-on peut rester heureux toute la vie (однажды рискнув — можно остаться счастливым на всю жизнь). Конечно, мне пришлось нелегко в чужой стране. Осуждение со стороны окружающих просто за то, что у меня другой разрез глаз, за то, что держала этого красивого мужчину за руку. Да и вина, что оставила семью, давала о себе знать порой. Через год моей семьёй стал Луи. С ним как за каменной стеной. Он ни разу не поднял на меня руку, даже не прикрикнул на меня. И каждый день, до самой смерти, называл своим цветочком. Господь не подарил нам детей. Значит, на то была его воля. Я ни о чём не жалею. Я была счастлива. La vie est belle (жизнь прекрасна).  
  
Чанёль понял, что всё это время дышал через раз, и шумно выдохнул носом. Сехун проморгался и налил себе вина.  
  
— Так что, дети мои, — Юнмэй ласково посмотрела на своих сожителей. — Écoute ton coeur (слушайте своё сердце) et jamais perdre l`espoir (и никогда не теряйте надежду). — Она поднялась с кресла. — Думаю, мне пора спать. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Чанёль проводил её до спальни и вернулся в гостиную с двумя дымящимися кружками в руках. Сехуна там не нашлось.  
  


_Grégory Lemarchal — SOS D'Un Terrien E_

  
  
Он поднялся на верхний этаж, и какое-то внутреннее чувство заставило его заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь, ведущую на балкон. Завёрнутый в плед О, вскинув голову, наслаждался видом звёздного неба. Чанёль молча поставил рядом с ним кофе и тоже опустился, подогнув под себя ноги.  
  
— Спасибо. Я, наверное, выпью вина, — отозвался тот и пододвинул фарфор ближе к Чанёлю. Потянулся к бутылке, которую Пак сперва не заметил, глотнул прямо из горлышка, поморщился. Снова глотнул. Никакой неловкости, как предполагал Сехун, между ними не было. Либо алкоголь возымел на него эффект. Впрочем, он решил не заморачиваться по пустякам.  
  
— Значит, ты гей? — подал голос Чанёль, теребя шнурок на толстовке.  
  
— Сколько раз мне это повторить, чтобы ты поверил? — Сехун посмотрел на него с вызовом и едва ли не крикнул. — Я гей, да! Я предпочитаю парней. И что?!  
  
— Да ладно, чё ты. Не надо… — Пак боднул его в плечо, щекоча кудряшками щеку. — Я-то не против. Просто… А как же Софи?  
  
— Ты так и не понял? — на лице Сехуна вырисовалась горькая усмешка.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— Да так, забей, — отмахнулся О и присосался к бутылке.  
  
Они вновь замолчали, слушая лишь своё мерное дыхание и редкий шум улиц.  
  
— Если ты вдруг — ну, чисто случайно, — оказался бы настоящим внуком Юнмэй, уехал бы с ней? — Сехун повернулся к Чанёлю. Тот растерялся.  
  
— Ещё вчера я бы засомневался и, скорее всего, отказался от этой затеи. У меня здесь Соён, учёба… Но, после сегодняшнего разговора и слов про риск и счастье, я бы, наверное, всё же рискнул. Ведь я так завидовал пацанам, которых в школу водили бабушки, дедушки, отцы. Целовали их на прощание, баловали. Соён хорошая, правда. И я люблю её. Вот только сердце, — он постучал по груди, — сердце не обманешь. И оно тоскует. По той жизни, которой у меня уже никогда не будет. По тому детству, которое бы могло у меня быть. — Уголки его губ взметнулись вверх. — Да ладно, чё мы… Надо понимать, что нам ничего не светит. Ну, а ты? Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— Я бы согласился, несмотря ни на что. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, — ответил Сехун, немного погодя. Но, вопреки своим словам, выглядел бесконечно грустным.  
  
Они просидели до рассвета, деля один плед на двоих и ночной прохладный воздух. Смотрели на звёзды, на проснувшихся соседей, болтали ни о чём. Лениво растягивали губы, зарывшись в собственные воспоминания. Уже стоя у дверей своих комнат, парни кивнули друг другу на прощание. Однако Сехун не спешил дёргать за ручку, как не спешил и Чанёль.  
  
— Ты чего? — поинтересовался он, когда блондин поднял на него слезящийся взгляд. И сам округлил глаза, внезапно оказавшись в чужих крепких объятиях. Губы Сехуна оказались напротив его губ.  
  
— Прости, — тёплое дыхание коснулось влажной кожи. Полный нерастраченной нежности поцелуй не затянулся и на несколько секунд. — Я буду скучать, — дрожащим шёпотом. Сехун хлопнул дверью своей комнаты так же быстро, как в данный момент стучало сердце Чанёля.  
  
Чанёль спустился в гостиную после обеда. Невыспавшийся и страдающий лёгким похмельем, он испытывал раздражение по любому поводу: закончилась зубная паста, разрядился телефон, потерялись любимые спортивные штаны. В груди незнакомо клокотало чувство тревоги. И не зря.  
  
Юнмэй, сидя на диванчике, что-то читала. Белый листок дрожал в её руках. Она подняла голову, по лицу, расчерченному морщинками, катились слёзы.  
  
— Чанёль! — старушка отложила листок и приблизилась к парню. Глядела на него так, будто встретила в первый раз. Чуть шершавые ладони осторожно легли на его щёки. — Вот я и нашла тебя, — она порывисто обняла его, прижавшись к часто вздымаемой груди, — мой внучок.  
  
Пак, на автомате обняв бабушку в ответ, словно потерял дар речи. Ему казалось, он ещё спит, и противный будильник вот-вот зазвенит, вытягивая из сладкой дрёмы. Но в груди до сих пор ныло, и он не мог понять причины. Взгляд его наткнулся на всё тот же листок, где было написано: «степень родства — 89%». Он хапнул ртом мигом сгустившийся воздух, и из глаз его брызнули слёзы. Руки сомкнулись на тонкой спинке Юнмэй сильнее.  
  
— Бабушка. Бабушка!  
  
Они долго пили кофе и говорили, говорили, говорили. Перебивая друг друга, делились всем, что происходило с ними в годы разлуки. Чанёль пообещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы выяснить хоть что-нибудь о своих родителях. Юнмэй пообещала ему в этом помочь.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  


_BLACKPINK — Stay_

  
  
Сехун медленно катил чемодан по асфальту, глядя себе под ноги. Спешащие прохожие толкали его в плечи, ругали за нерасторопность. Но ему не было дела до них. В кармане завибрировал телефон. На звонок он ответил не сразу.  
  
— Да, мам? Хорошо, я скоро приду. Мам, а давайте поужинаем все вместе сегодня? Замечательно. Я люблю тебя, мам.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  
В день отлёта Чанёль нервничал больше обычного. Соён помогла ему собрать вещи и приехала в арендуемый Юнмэй коттеджик, чтобы проводить их в дальний путь. Когда они остались наедине, пригладила непослушные каштановые пряди и оставила поцелуй у виска. Ласково улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.  
  
— Милый, я так за тебя рада.  
  
— Ма, а как же ты? — виновато взглянул на неё Чанёль. — Справишься?  
  
— Да куда я денусь.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Сколько мне раз повторить, чтобы ты поверил?  
  
У Чанёля в голове будто что-то щёлкнуло. Он извинился и рванул с места, едва не сшибив дверной косяк.  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  
Сехун вместе с родителями садился в легковушку, припаркованную во дворе одного из спальных районов. Запыхавшийся Пак, схватив его за руку, не позволил скрыться в салоне. Сехун изумлённо поднял брови.  
  
— Чанёль?! Что ты… Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Сехун? — к нему обратилась высокая женщина — одно с Сехуном лицо. — Сынок, всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, мам. Я приеду чуть позже, не волнуйтесь, — и хлопнув дверцей, отошёл чуть дальше, позволив авто выехать на проезжую часть. — Ну так? — он кинул быстрый взгляд на Пака и зашагал к детской площадке. Ему ответили, когда он устроился на качели.  
  
— Я пришёл узнать… Значит, ты всё это время врал? Зачем?  
  
Блондин пнул песок носком ботинка. Ветер тут же подхватил песчинки и унёс в неизвестном направлении.  
  
— Юнмэй спала, и я ответил на звонок из лаборатории. Они позвонили спустя три дня, как мы сдали анализ.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Меня не взяли из приюта. Те люди, которых ты только что видел, мои настоящие родители.  
  
— И это знаю. Уж очень вы похожи. Но… зачем? — Чанёль сократил расстояние между ними и попытался заглянуть в чужие опущенные глаза. — Почему ты молчал?  
  
— Потому что тоже хотел быть счастливым? — О хмыкнул и развёл руками. — Ни дня не было, чтобы я не следил за тобой, Пак. Ты влюбил меня в себя с... первого взгляда? Наверное, так и было. Когда в аудитории нашёл ту газету с объявлением, которое ты жирно обвёл красным маркером, я благодарил судьбу. Согласись, было глупо не воспользоваться таким шансом? Надеюсь, бабушка не сильно злится на меня? Просто… Я, глупый, надеялся, что хотя бы так ты обратишь на меня внимание, — он покачал светловолосой головой. — Надежда умирает последней. Прости, что так вышло. Я всегда думал только о себе…  
  
Чанёль не дал ему договорить: притянул к себе и, прежде чем увлечь в поцелуй, прошептал: — Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée (признанная ошибка наполовину прощена).  
  


✘ ✘ ✘

  
  
Сехун скучал на лекции, когда его телефон запел на всю аудиторию голосом Эдит Пиаф. Он сбежал вниз по ступенькам и обратился к тучному мужчине, стоящему у доски.  
  
— Сэм, можно на пару минут? Это очень срочно!  
  
— Студент О, вы выпускник, а ведёте себя хуже первокурсников! Идите уже… — и лекция снова продолжилась.  
  
Когда вызов приняли, с другого конца трубки раздалось недовольное:  
  
— Ну, чего так долго?  
  
— Если ты забыл, я на парах.  
  
— Чёрт, — пробасил Пак. — Всё время забываю об этой разнице в восемь часов. Айщ, как же бесит!  
  
— То есть ты звонишь мне поздней ночью, чтобы поговорить о часовых поясах? Ты такой романтик, Пак Чанёль, — Сехун возвёл глаза к потолку, но губы против воли расползлись в счастливой улыбке.  
  
— Да нет, — ответили ему. — Думаю кое о чём, вот и не могу уснуть.  
  
— Надеюсь, обо мне думаешь? — О понизил голос.  
  
— Не-а, о Софи.  
  
— Что?! Пак, если ты мне изменяешь там, то, клянусь, я сорвусь к тебе раньше, чем мы планировали, и покусаю! За все незагорелые места!  
  
— У-у-у, уже боюсь. Но, к сожалению, я тебе не изменяю.  
  
— Тогда поцелую…  
  
— Этот вариант нравится мне больше.  
  
— Так что там с Софи?  
  
— Слушай, Се. И всё же, что ты ей такого сказал, что она мне отказала?  
  
Сехун расхохотался, широко раскрыв рот.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?!  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Сказал, что мы любим друг друга и встречаемся уже год.  
  
— Серьёзно?!  
  
— Ага.  
  
— В принципе, от правды недалеко.  
  
— И то верно. Не представляю, как терплю тебя уже третий год.  
  
— Это такие помехи в трубке, или что?  
  
— Говорю, люблю тебя!  
  
— Жду не дождусь нашей встречи, — Чанёль вдруг изменился в голосе: звучал серьёзно и, что неудивительно, грустно.  
  
— Совсем скоро, Чанёль. Совсем скоро я буду дома. Я буду с тобой.  
  
Разговор продлился ещё с минуту. Окрылённый Сехун возвращался в аудиторию, как в кармане раздался звук входящего сообщения. Он открыл окошко и не сдержал широкой улыбки.  
  
«Кстати, совсем забыл! Бабушка просила передать привет!».  
  
И прикреплённый файл. Фото, где старушка с собранными в пучок волосами и в бежевом фартучке держала лист бумаги.  
  
Чёрным по белому было написано: «C`est l`amour que vous faut (любовь — это всё, что вам надо)».


End file.
